Bintang
by ruruno
Summary: Mereka bilang, orang yang mati akan menjadi bintang. Apa... dia pun begitu?


Bintang

A Fiction by chippyu

Black Cat © Kentaro Yabuki

...

Gemerlapnya menyilaukan. Hamparan asal butiran intan di langit hitam malam. Teman setia sang dewi yang terkadang lenyap di balik mega. Sesekali berkilau manja, berebut tahta dalam pekatnya gelap.

Bintang. Begitu kami menyebutnya. Satu dari milyaran yang selalu benderang. Menarik rasa hati untuk sekadar melirik rasi apiknya. Menyenangkan. Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa terjaga sampai esok.

Mereka bilang, orang yang mati akan menjadi bintang. Terus menggantung di langit hampa sampai kehidupan benar-benar sirna. Mereka jeli mengawasi kerikil-kerikil bumi, dari atas sana memperhatikan cinta yang ditinggalkan.

Bintang. Kata orang, itulah akhir yang sempurna. Tentram, damai di atas sana. Tak perlu repot mengurusi dunia lagi. Pijakan kedua setelah dunia konkrit ini. Ihtisar yang diidamkan. Keabstrakan abadi—yang entah dapat dicapai setiap orang atau tidak. Dan aku sendiri berharap... ya. Semoga.

Apa... dia pun begitu?

Iris kucingku kembali menerawang. Gestur tanganku menari di udara, mencoba meraih satu di antaranya. Walau tampak kecil, ternyata bintang-bintang itu cukup lihai. Ketika coba kutangkap, ia menghilang. Melesat cepat kembali pada dahannya. Bintang yang nakal.

Aku tersenyum.

Langit menantang dengan sejuta tanyanya. Hamparan penuh bak mengintimidasi seorang aku. Mereka di sana perlahan mencemooh, aku yang masih mampu menarik satu helaan udara. Alasan kenapa aku masih di sini—tidak berbaur bersama mereka yang mengidamkan keselarasan abadi.

Ya... alasan aku hidup. Apa yang menjadi misiku, tujuanku, citaku. Meski aku yang sekarang sudah berhasil melelehkan kebekuan hati ini, namun itu belum cukup, bukan? Bintang pun mengiyakan. Terlalu naif.

Tubuhku masih kuat tertindih gravitasi. Terlentang di puncak—tempat yang kutahu tertinggi di kota—namun tetap tidak bisa menggapai bintang.

Apa mereka takut?

Rasioku bermain. Desau angin mengibarkan anak rambutku. Senyumanku hambar. Kembali, awangku mencari kepastian.

Mungkin saja, ukiran angka XIII ini jelas tercetak di sudut-sudut mata mereka. Mereka ketakutan. Para bintang itu, awas kalau-kalau aku membawa kesialan bagi mereka. Merontokkan kedamaian yang tertanam dalam dunia sana sejak lampau.

Kelam menyelimutiku lagi. Benarkah jalan yang kupilih ini? Aku ragu, bimbang. Yang kutemui sepanjang jalan ini hanya kepedihan. Tidak seperti dulu, saat hati ini masih kebas. Aku yang sekarang begitu lemah. Hanya bisa mengerang tertahan—menikmati ngilu.

Mungkin itu alasan dia memintaku untuk lupa. Melempar acak sebanyak mungkin kepingan masa lalu yang aku punya. Tak mengenankan satu pun tersisa—karena yang satu itu, pastilah menjadi jalan kembali kepingan lainnya. Aku yang dulu...

Sekejam itukah aku?

Di saat cahaya yang lain meredup, satu menerangkan kilaunya.

...

"Malam yang indah, Train."

Kuterobos gravitasi kuat ini. Mendudukkan diriku dengan pasti saat lafalan itu tertangkap menari di kupingku. Sayup-sayup jelas menyeruak merdu tanpa permisi. Bola mataku bermain, liar mencari muara nada barusan. Ketika kutelusuri, batinku mencelos tak mendapati sosok sang pemilik.

Tidak ada. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Padahal suara itu... aku yakin benar baru saja melantunkan namaku! Bergema dan terus memantul dengan halus dalam kepalaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Bolehkah? Cukup sekali saja...

Asaku kembali menirus. Ragaku kubaringkan kembali. Lagi, menyaksikan pendaran cahaya lemah di atas sana yang mulai memudar. Tapi... masih ada satu! Ada satu yang tersenyum untukku. Berkilau penuh kepercayaan. Menyuguhkan ketenangan, asa baru, dan... nostalgia.

Kehangatannya menangkup pipiku yang kaku. Mengelusnya, dan membiarkan aku menyunggingkan senyuman sekali lagi.

Walau melarangku untuk hidup di masa lalu, namun kerlipnya meyakinkan untuk setia. Setia dengan satu rasa, satu perasaan yang masih kurantai dalam hati. Hingga satu dari bintang-bintang itu akan menarik rantai ini. Menguarkan isinya yang kuperuntukkan untuk dia.

Dia yang sekarang menjadi bintang. Berpendar dalam kelam untuk menyelamatkan aku. Aku yang terlampau jauh pernah terjerembab dalam dimensi hitam. Namun jemarinya hangat, menghantarkan aku untuk jalan yang baru.

Benar. Dan karena alasan itulah aku masih berada di sini. Mengisi penuh paru-paruku, lalu menghampakannya kembali. Cukup dengan satu alasan yang membuat bintang-bintang di atas sana tertunduk di balik tipisnya awan.

Benar begitu kan, Saya?

FIN

...

A/N : Fic abal saya yang superdupertertrahiper aneh! Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan ini. Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
